Biometric data is generally such data, which can be determined during the body measuring of human beings. By the example of the human foot, the biometric data can comprise the length of the foot, the foot width and the foot height as well as a three-dimensional representation of the foot.
A measuring system for determining the length and the width of a human foot is for example known from DE 10 2011 116 727 A1. This measuring system has an illuminated base plate with a geometric base-sided reference pattern. Furthermore, a freely movable camera is provided to record a foot placed on the base plate.
It is seen to be disadvantageous that the known measuring system is only suitable to determine the length and the width of a human foot.
From DE 10 2011 007 678 A1 a measuring system is known on which base plate marking lines are attached for the longitudinal alignment of the foot to be measured. An abutment projects at an end of the base plate, against which the heel of the foot is to be put. At the opposite end of the base plate, an image recording device is held rigidly, which records from diagonally above images of the foot to be measured. To achieve two views of the foot with one image recording, a mirror system is provided in the viewing field of the image recording device.
A further similar measuring system is known from AU 2004 0 202 110 A1. The known measuring system has a base plate provided with centimeter markings and on which the foot to be measured is aligned. On the base plate, mirrors project laterally. On the base plate, an imaging recording device is mounted, which is aligned rigidly towards the base plate and the mirrors.
It is disadvantageous in these prior embodiments that the foot to be measured has to be aligned initially. Furthermore, the measuring system is, because of the image recording device mounted rigidly on the base plate and because of the mirror system, large in size and cumbersome in operating.